


home

by alex_is_shining



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_is_shining/pseuds/alex_is_shining
Summary: “it really feels like home with you,” both of them thought.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 36





	home

it’s already past 10 in the evening when seventeen finished dance practice for their upcoming comeback. all of them are tired and hungry so seungcheol decided to order chicken and kimchi fried rice for all of them. and all the members lie down around the practice room resting and waiting for the food to arrive.

hoshi is passed out in the middle of the room, lying down like a starfish. their practice went smoothly as usual for all of them are blessed with notable dance skills, and that is what hoshi is most thankful for. but to choreograph and to teach the members is a lot of added pressure so hoshi pushes himself too much sometimes. 

but he doesn’t complain about it, he actually loves it. at least he is doing something that he loves. also, he needs to give justice to woozi’s amazing songs. woozi actually has more pressure on him than hoshi, having to make countless songs with no certainty that it will be approved. while hoshi just have to wait for the song to be finished and make a choreography for that.

hoshi highly respects woozi’s skills and talents, having to produce songs, lead and participate in the recordings then learn the chorography as well. woozi has a lot on his shoulders and hoshi is there to support him and cheer for him every step of the way, like what a great boyfriend does and hoshi IS a great boyfriend.

the members all stand up because their leader suddenly shouts as he entered the practice room, “yeoreobun! the food is here!” of course everyone rushes to sit in a circle on the floor. seungcheol immediately distributes the food seeing how everyone looks so hungry staring at the food; like 10 hyenas eyeing their prey, and one tiger: that’s hoshi.

and just then hoshi realizes that one member is not with them. he forgot that woozi asked him if he could skip practice for the night to finalize some songs in their album. so once he has his share of food in his hands, he asks if there is an extra for woozi.

“seungchol hyung, where is jinhoonie’s food?” he asks their leader.

seungcheol is about to take a bite of his chicken when hoshi asked that, but he is too hungry to stop himself from eating. he just points to hoshi woozi’s food and the younger understands and finds it rather easily.

“hyung i’ll go bring this to jihoonie, i’ll eat there with him you guys can go ahead back to the dorms. no need to wait for me and jihoonie,” hoshi told seungchol and the leader nods, mouth full of kimchi fried rice.

“arraseo~ but don’t go home too late, okay?” seungcheol reminds the dancer and hoshi laughs at that.

“i’ll tell that to jihoon hahaha thanks hyung~” hoshi says as he finally leaves the practice room with food for him and woozi.

he manages to arrive as fast as he can to woozi’s studio. he didn’t knock anymore, woozi told him the passcode already. so he enters the passcode and enters and once the door unlocks but woozi is too busy to notice his arrival.

hoshi puts the food on the desk where woozi is working on, totally distracting him from working. woozi is shocked to see someone place food on his desk and he looks up to see who it was. his shocked face is replaced by his beautiful eye smile as soon as he saw his cute boyfriend.

“jihoonie~ you haven’t left your studio since this afternoon, i can also tell that you haven’t eaten anything~” hoshi said in pout.

“first of all i did go out, i need to pee you know? and i did eat, i found this biscuit here,” wozzi said defensively while waving the empty packet of the very small chocolate biscuit in front of his boyfriend’s face.

hoshi looks at woozi completely not buying it and completely dissatisfied. shaking his head, he pinches woozi’s cheeks, “aish~ why aren’t you eating, that’s not real food, THIS is real food,” hoshi said as he pointed at the food he placed on the desk.

“come on, take a break and eat with me, i’m starving,” hoshi told woozi as he grabbed the food and sits on the couch inside the studio.

“you did not eat yet?” woozi asked.

“nope, they are eating at the practice room and i assumed – and i’m right – that you haven’t had any decent meal so i took your share and decided that we should eat together so come here,” hoshi said as he pat the space on his left, telling his boyfriend to sit there.

woozi immediately went and sit beside hoshi, praying to the gay gods that his blush isn’t that visible. his heart just melted because of how thoughtful his boyfriend is. it’s really not the first time that he became overly focused with work that he forgot to eat, and it’s not the first time hoshi brought him a meal, but it still made his heart flutter.

hoshi opened their food loving the smell of the chicken. he gave woozi his chopsticks, they both separated their own chopsticks and they both failed at breaking it apart. they looked at each other laughing at their dumbness but decided to eat with those chopsticks because there is no other option.

they ate in silence, savoring their meal, it may be basic but it tastes like heaven. woozi didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started digging into his food. he started eating in as fast pace and hoshi glanced at him, worried that his boyfriend might choke.

hoshi offered woozi a water bottle, the other taking it immediately. woozi drank and he remembered how important it is to breathe, he really was eating like a maniac.

“aish~ slow down jihoonie, don’t want you to choke. you should not choke on anything other than my d- AH! YAH THAT HURT!” hoshi is cut off when woozi pinched his thigh and glaring at him as he closes the cap of the water bottle.

“ok but on a serious note, you gotta slow down, no one will take away your food. you see this is why you should not forget to eat,” hoshi said, in a scolding tone. and to woozi, it sounds like his husband lecturing him on what to do, it feels so domestic to him. so he just nods and shyly smiles as they went back to eating.

after a few more minutes, both of them are finally done eating. woozi offered hoshi his bottle of water and the other gladly took it. after drinking hoshi leaned back on the sofa, his left arm reaching for woozi as he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

the younger leaned into hoshi’s invitation. he placed head on the dancer’s shoulder and they stayed in that position in silence. both of them loving the warmth they get from their position, it’s been a long time since they had a chance to be like this since their comeback is coming really close. they hardly have time for each other because they are too busy, s moments like this is very special to both of them.

hoshi used his other hand to reach for woozi’s hand and intertwine them, “i told you to not overwork yourself hm? our comeback is closing in, don’t be paranoid about it, it will all be good okay?” he said to the smaller man and kissed his head.

woozi loved those small actions from hoshi and those comforting words, “sorry, i just want everything to be perfect ok? i’ll try to not drown myself in work next time,” he looks up at hoshi with innocent eyes and hoshi loves that.

hoshi grabbed the youger’s chin and slowly their lips met. nothing too passionate or rough, just a sweet soft kiss. that kiss is just what they need to relieve their stress and forget about all the work they need to do. it’s a perfect moment that they want to last forever.

but they can’t because air is important, so they separated to catch their breaths. they looked at each other, looking so whipped for each other and they smiled. with one last peck, woozi stands up as he pinched the other’s cheek.

“i’ll just finish this off quickly then we can leave already ok?” woozi said.

“arraseo~ but be quick ok? seungcheol hyung told me to tell you to not stay here too late, or else i will totally bang you back at the dorm,” and that earned hoshi a strong slap on the head. he just laughed it off as woozi went back to work.

“just make yourself feel at home, you can lie down or anything just don’t disturb me, yeah just feel at home,” woozi said, still completely flustered by the elder’s comment.

“i already feel at home now that i’m with you,” hoshi mentioned before he closed his eyes, trying to take a quick nap. what he didn’t know is the effect of his statement to his boyfriend. woozi sat there, frozen with his heart beating fast.

honestly, hoshi’s sudden sweet words is too much for woozi sometimes. it gets him completely off guard but he does not hate it. it’s just too much that he just wants to shower hoshi with love with every sweet word he tells him.

woozi completely lost his work momentum because of his boyfriend’s sweetness. so he decided to just save his current progress. he just searched for a certain music file that is deep inside the many folders of his computer. once he found it, he played it, adjusting the volume so that it can be softly yet clearly heard inside the room.

the song made hoshi’s eyes go open, “is-is this, the song you promised to make… for me?” he asked.

woozi remained silent, suddenly feeling shy and flustered. nobody spoke after that as they just listened to the song woozi is playing. once the song ends, the composer is still unmoving in his seat, hoshi however, went to his boyfriend and turned his chair so that it faces him.

“tell me is that the song hmm?” hoshi asked slightly smirking, woozi can’t look at him in the eyes so he just nods, feeling slightly embarrassed. he then pulled woozi up his chair to hug him, tight.

“awwwwww~ you are such a softie~ uwu~ thank yooouuuu~” hoshi said into woozi’s ear, making the other’s heart flutter because of the affection and compliments.

“saranghae~” hoshi said, sincerely.

woozi, still completely flustered, tries to free himself from the hug, squirming in hoshi’s embrace.

“i won’t let you go until you say ‘i love you’ to me hmp~ so unfair~” hoshi said obviously sulking.

“aish~ so stubborn okay okay… saranghae…” woozi replied shyly and hoshi pecked him on the lips again.

“ok ok enough let’s leave now and go home, i’ll just finish these tomorrow,” woozi said as he is finally free from hoshi. he turned off all the equipments in the room. hoshi on the other hand decided to clean up and throw the mess from their meal in the trash bin filled with crumpled papers under the desk.

once they are done, hoshi intertwined their hands.

woozi, tip-toed pecking hoshi one last time before they went out.

that shocked hoshi: woozi taking the first move, but he loved it.

they left the building with satisfied smiles on their faces, swinging their intertwined hands as they walk together.

“it really feels like home with you,” both of them thought.


End file.
